warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Echosong/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |death=Infection |age=Unknown |kittypet=Echo |warrior=Echosong |mc=Echosong |loner=Echosong |starclan resident=Echosong |unofficial mentor=Sandstorm }} |apps=Frecklewish, Fidgetflake |precededby1=Brackenheart |succeededby1=Fidgetflake, Leafpool |position1=Medicine Cat |livebooks=''SkyClan and the Stranger, ''Super Editions, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Darkest Night}} '''Echosong' is a silver-gray tabby she-cat with a white chest, and green eyes. Echosong was a SkyClan medicine cat in the gorge, the first one after its restoration. Echo was a kittypet living in Twolegplace, who had been experiencing strange dreams, and later learned they were sent by StarClan. She joined the newly rebuilt SkyClan, learning the knowledge of herbs under the guidance of Sandstorm and StarClan. She became a medicine cat and was given the new name Echosong. She served as SkyClan's sole medicine cat, and eventually took an apprentice, Frecklepaw. When Darktail and his rogues attacked, Echosong and her Clan were forced to leave, and she trained Fidgetpaw when Frecklewish was missing. She received several visions from StarClan to guide her Clan through the dark times. Echosong was given a bad wound which grew infected, and before her death, Echosong told her Clanmates to follow the blood trail. Echosong died from her infection and joined the ranks of StarClan. History ''Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Skywatcher sends Firestar a vision of Echo, a kittypet sent to join SkyClan. Firestar and Sparrowpaw meet her in the Twolegplace and Echo explains she dreams of cats with stars in their fur, and agrees to join. Firestar renames her Echosong, and Sandstorm teaches Echosong her limited herb knowledge. Echosong later has a vision of leaf dapples signifying Leafdapple as the rightful leader of SkyClan. She joins Leafdapple and Firestar at the former's leadership ceremony. Fawnstep appears and declares Echosong SkyClan's medicine cat and promises to finish her training. :In ''SkyClan's Destiny, moons later, Echosong wishes to train Frecklepaw as her apprentice. However, she is already training to be a warrior under Ebonyclaw, and Sharpclaw isn't pleased with the idea of having a daylight-warrior medicine cat. Frecklepaw enjoys gathering herbs for Echosong, but Leafstar and Echosong debate the possibility of her becoming a medicine cat without a sign from StarClan. When Leafstar develops feelings for Billystorm, Echosong insists Leafstar must walk the path of leadership alone. In the manga, Frecklepaw becomes Echosong's apprentice and Echosong names her Frecklewish. :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Skystar delivers Echosong a new prophecy informing SkyClan to find the other Clans. When she is injured by raccoons, she receives another vision urging them to "find the spark that remains". When Darktail and his rogues attack the camp, Echosong, Hawkwing, and Pebblepaw find Curlykit and Fidgetkit and take them to the rest of the Clan in the Twolegplace. With Frecklewish missing, Echosong trains Fidgetpaw as her new apprentice. :The Clan rests at a temporary camp so Plumwillow can give birth to her kits. Echosong is convinced StarClan wishes for them to continue on their journey to find the other Clans, but Leafstar refuses to leave without a message from StarClan. After a dog attack, Echosong decides to venture out to find 'the spark that remains', and Harrybrook and Bellaleaf go with her. Fidgetpaw is captured by Twolegs, and many of the cats fall ill. StarClan leads Echosong back to her Clan, and they resume their journey. Skystar sends Echosong another vision, this time clear the sky. She has another dream of a young she-cat who resembled Hawkwing, and believes it to be Hawkwing's daughter. In the manga, Echosong had died but leaves her Clan one final vision to follow the blood trail. ''SkyClan and the Stranger :Echosong frets over Leafstar who is expecting Billystorm's kits, and scolds her for hunting while heavily pregnant. She shares prey with Leafstar and Clovertail, and wonders out loud if the other Clan leaders had kits. When Leafstar questions Sharpclaw's duties over his feelings with Cherrytail, Echosong assures her his loyalty as deputy. Leafstar and Sharpclaw get into an argument, and Echosong not so subtly asks her leader to join her herb gathering as an excuse. She helps Leafstar deliver her kits. :When Sol joins the Clan, Echosong questions that they don't know much about his background, but Leafstar replies she doesn't know much about Echosong's history though Echosong insists there wasn't much to say. That night, she treats the patrol's injuries they received from a badger. After the camp is flooded, Echosong believes the flood was a sign of how vulnerable the Clan was by themselves. Echosong asks Leafstar to hunt and talk with her to get her mind off things. The two enjoy being carefree and gossip for a while until Leafstar's kits go missing, and Echosong reaffirms her friend she's always there to talk. She, Billystorm, and Leafstar go searching for the kits, and Echosong grows tiresome of of the two mates blaming themselves. Detailed description :Echosong is a small, soft-furred silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny dark gray paws. She has deep clear green eyes, a white chest, and a fluffy tail. She has a notch in one ear. Trivia Mistakes *Echosong was shown to look exactly the same as Clovertail in ''Beyond the Code, despite Clovertail not being a tabby. *She was mistakenly called a silver tabby. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages